


Расставание

by mara333



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Две точки зрения к 2х20





	

Ты снова кого-то трахаешь. А, это парень, изображавший Гнева на презентации. Гнева мы с Майклом писали с тебя, так что, получается, что ты трахаешь самого себя. Да, Брайан, думаю, это-то тебя и заводит, ведь ты перепробовал всех классных парней Либерти Авеню, кроме самого классного – Брайана Кинни.  
Ты смотришь на меня. Парень в обличье Гнева стонет под тобой, закусывая губу, но ты смотришь на меня. Мы не раз проделывали такой фокус, но сейчас все по-другому. Ты без слов говоришь со мной, говоришь, что не изменился, и никогда не сможешь стать другим. Что в этом весь ты – трахать парней, не давая себе труда запомнить их имена. Все это сделано специально, чтобы я смог увидеть и чтобы понял. Ведь перед этим ты просил Мел и Линц сказать, что ищешь меня. Ты не искал меня – ты хотел, чтобы я нашел тебя. Чтобы увидел, как ты трахаешь другого.  
Ты пытаешься показать, что не держишь меня, что я могу уходить. Конечно, ты ведь не можешь просто сказать то, что хочешь, как все люди, тебе надо все сделать по-своему. Я помню вечеринку в честь дня рождения Майкла и то, что ты сделал, чтобы помирить его с Девидом. Как там говорила Дебби: тебе все нужно сделать громко. Да, Брайан, я тебя понимаю. Но ты забыл, что я понимаю тебя лучше остальных, что я знаю тебя, как никто другой. И сейчас ты не прогоняешь меня. Нет.  
Сейчас ты во весь голос кричишь, что я тебе нужен. И ломанные линии твоих рук и шеи говорят, как тебе больно от моей измены, и как ты не хочешь меня отпускать. Да, Брайан, со мной твой фокус не удался, потому что я не так слеп, как Майкл. Я знаю, что нужен тебе, но все равно ухожу. Ухожу, потому что ты не спросил, в чем нуждаюсь я. Мне больно, наверное, также как и тебе, но ничего не изменить, пока ты не научишься разговаривать со мной. И такие молчаливые диалоги ни в счет, потому что я не умею держать все в себе, у меня есть голос, и я хочу пользоваться им. С тобой в этом нет смысла, ведь говорить с тобой - все равно, что говорить в пустоту. Я люблю тебя, Брайан, но не хочу стать еще одним немым твоим обожателем, как Майкл.  
Поэтому я просто разворачиваюсь и ухожу, оставляя тебя наедине с твоим безмолвным криком.

 

Я не смогу сказать тебе. Боюсь, что стоит открыть рот для прощания, как голос дрогнет, и придется признаться. Останется только сказать тебе, как больно в груди оттого, что ты пахнешь им. Оттого, что твои глаза горят так ярко, когда ты возвращаешься домой, и как постепенно этот огонь тускнеет, и мне приходится разжигать его ласками и поцелуями.  
Мы слишком разные, и теперь, когда я почти привык не замечать этого, ты, наконец, понял, какая между нами пропасть. Ты хочешь романтики, а я никогда не знал, что это такое. Иногда мне хочется просто прижаться к тебе, держать твою голову на своих коленях, бездумно перебирая твои волосы, но я не знаю, как. Никогда этого не было со мной, всегда был только трах, но не могу же я признаться в этом тебе. Я не могу показать тебе своей неуверенности – мне слишком страшно, но и этого ты никогда не узнаешь, ведь я же Брайан Кинни.  
Все внутри сжимается от мысли, что ты хочешь уйти. А ты уйдешь, я понял это вчера, когда ты лежал рядом со мной такой тихий и такой далекий. Ты боишься уйти, но боишься и остаться. Да, Солнышко, это всегда трудно – принимать решения, потому что каждое решение имеет свои последствия. Ты ждешь от меня помощи, знака, просьбы. Ты хоть представляешь меня, умоляющего тебя остаться? Вот и я себе такого представить не могу, поэтому буду просто молчать. Но я помогу тебе. Так, как умею: сделаю все, чтобы твое решение стало простым.  
Ты всегда понимал меня лучше других, но пусть на этот раз ты просто поверишь. Не думай, Солнышко, просто смотри. И я буду смотреть на тебя, смотреть, как умирает что-то в твоих глазах. Ты уходишь, и что-то ломается внутри. Я иду за тобой, стараясь не слушать надежду, которая шепчет: «Он все понял, он не поверил». Но ты уже не один, тебя целует тот, кому повезло больше, чем мне.  
Последний взгляд. Нет, не жалей, у тебя все будет хорошо.  
И у меня тоже будет. Ведь я знаю отличное средство от боли.


End file.
